This invention relates to protective clothing for guarding against bites from venomous snakes and particularly to warmed shields for directing the strikes of venomous snakes to protected positions.
Conventionally, in locations where venomous snakes are prevalent, leggings of thick leather or other materials impervious to the fangs of venomous snakes are worn for protection. If the leggings extend only to the knees of the wearer, in certain circumstances the upper portions of the legs of the wearer may be within striking distance of snakes. Since the upper portions of the legs are not heavily covered, snakes will tend to strike these portions that appear warmer.